Display devices, such as liquid crystal display devices and organic electroluminescent (EL) display devices are widely used. These display devices include a plurality of pixel units. Each pixel unit corresponds to a pixel driving circuit. The pixel driving circuit includes a switching transistor, a drive transistor, a resetting transistor, a capacitor, and an organic light emitting diode (OLED). The pixel driving circuit sequentially operates in an initiating period, a compensation and writing period, and an emitting period. During the initiating period, the resetting transistor turns on for resetting the drive transistor and\or the OLED, thus an operation of writing data signals on a data line to the drive transistor is ensured. During the compensation and writing period, the switching transistor turns off based on an active signal on a scan line, such as high level voltage, the data signals on the data line is provided to the drive transistor and charges the capacitor. The drive transistor turns on. During the emitting period, the capacitor discharges, the drive transistor turns on, a current generated by the power source is providing to the OLED, and the OLED emits light. Due to a variation of a threshold voltage of the drive transistor, a variation of the current provided to the OLED may occur, thus a threshold voltage of the drive transistor needs to be compensated before the emitting period to prevent the current provided to the OLED from being effected by the variation threshold voltage. Due to a larger size of the display device with a high frequency driving, a time of the compensation and writing period corresponding to each pixel unit in a display frame becomes less, and the threshold voltage of the drive transistor is not fully compensated. Thus, there is room for improvement in the art.